Obsession I want you to want me, I want you!
by Carlykinz
Summary: .This story is about how Nick and Zoe the "IT" couple at University of Bristol met each other and they become a couple and they end up working at the same hospital.Nick and Zoe break up before they leave University and they run in to each other working at the ED and all the old feelings come rushing back.Feel free to follow me on Twitter @Carlykinz and I'll follow back!.
1. the IT crowd

**This is my new Nick/Zoe fan fiction about how Zoe and Nick met at university and how they ended up staying together and working in the same Hospital. The chapters will start with them meeting and then dating and then working at the hospital and I may use some of the old episodes too. Well I hope you will like this Idea if not them I shall remove the story. In this story Frances is Zoe's friend and she does know Nick as well in this story. I know this story sounds very like secondary school and they made sound like they are in secondary school but that's how I wanted them to act in university.  
**

* * *

Nick Jordan moved to Bristol at the age of 23 from Italy and by the age of 25 he was one of the best up and coming neuro surgeons in Bristol university on his 2 year and he was a very confident and good-looking young man and very popular and they called him the playboy of Bristol because he had a different girl everyday of the week but that all changed when he met a young, talented and popular Girl who was training to be a doctor at Bristol university. it all started when Nick was sitting with his friends at a table and his friends were mucking about trying to show off when he noticed this girl sitting a few tables away from him where the popular girls and guys sit at lunch and she saw him looking at her and she smiled but then looked away and carried on chatting to her friends.

"Hello Earth to Nick" Adam said to Nick as he waved his hands in front of him to catch his attention

"What Adam?" Nick said irritably

"Who are you looking at?" Adam said as he followed Nick's gazed to a very pretty young girls laughing with her friends.

"Don't you know who that is?" Adam said as he looked back at Nick who was still looking at the young girl.

"No, who is she?" Nick asked wanting to know more about this mystery girl

"That's Zoe Hanna and she's the queen bee around here" Adam said which made Nick raise his eyebrow in interest, how had he not seen her before Nick thought to himself.

Mean while at the girls table Zoe sat with her friends laughing and having a good time whilst they ate their lunch.

"He keeps looking at you Zoe" Emma said to Zoe who glanced to see that he was still looking at her and they shared another smile.

"He's hot" Laura said as she turned her head to look. "You don't want to go out with him" Frances said as she joined her friends and received glares from her friends, Frances knew Nick well and she knew he had a reputation and most girls at the university knew this and they wanted to go out on one date with him.

"Why don't we want to go out with him?" Zoe asked Frances

"Don't you know who he is Zoe?" Frances said

"No, who is he" Zoe said as she looked away from Nick and looked at the shocked look on her friends faces.

"That's Nick Jordan, he's on the neurology course and he's very talented but he is a player Zoe so be careful as I don't want him to crush your heart like I have seen him do before" Frances said.

Back on Nick's table his friends were talking about the latest football match but Nick wasn't interested he had his sights on the Zoe.

"Look mate you won't be able to go out with her she's one of the "it" Crowd "James Nick's friend said as he went back to talking about football.

Lunch had finished and it was time for them to head to their next lecture. The lunch hall was packed but Nick shoved his way through the crowd so he could speak to Zoe but she had already disappeared.

Nick said goodbye to some of his friends who were on different courses. Nick waited outside the lecture hall with Adam when Frances walked past and waited for the lectures to start.

Nick walked over to her "Hey Frances, you are good friends with Zoe isn't it?"Nick asked as he leant against the wall.

"Hi Nick , yes it is Zoe but you stay away from her not that she will go out with you anyway not after what I told her about you" Frances said confidently as she walked away and entered the lecture hall as the doors opened. Nick watched as Frances walked away in to the room.

"Any luck mate?" Adam asked as Nick walked over to him and they walked into the room and took their seats at the back of the lecture hall.

After the lecture had finished Adam and Nick met the rest of their friends and headed to the local pub and had a few pints and had a good chat. To Nick's luck Zoe came in with her friends and sat at a table in the corner not far from Nick and his friends.

Zoe walked over to the bar but she made sure she wiggled her hips as she walked to the bar and ordered a round of drinks and Nick took this opportunity to speak to Zoe. Nick excused himself and wondered over to the bar and stood next to Zoe.

"Hi I'm Nick" Nick said as she smiled at Zoe.

"Good for you" Zoe said sarcastically

"I know your name already I mean who doesn't" Nick chuckled which made Zoe laugh back.

"Well you know my name, is there anything else I can do for you" Zoe asked as she grabbed the tray full of drinks and went to walk away but Nick stopped her.

"What do you want now" Zoe asked impatiently

"How about you go out on a date with the one Nick Jordan" Nick winked at Zoe who tried to hide a smile but she couldn't hold it any longer and a huge smile formed on her lips.

"I take that as a yes" Nick said cheerfully as Zoe wrote down her mobile number and handed it to Nick who took it. Zoe walked away wiggling her hips again knowing that Nick would be watching and he was.

Zoe placed the drinks down on the table and then sat down and then was bombarded with questions from her friends.

"What the hell was all that at the bar?" Emma said as she grabbed her drink and took a sip.

"Nick Jordan asked me out on a date" Zoe grabbed her drink and took a sip not daring to look at her friends reactions.

"No, way and what did you say" Laura asked a little too excitedly.

"I smiled and gave him my number to shut him up" Zoe took her drink and took another sip as she looked at her friends who looked pleased. Zoe was secretly was looking forward to her date with Nick as she found him rather good looking and wanted to get to know Nick away from his friends as she could tell he had a kind side to him.

**Well there the first chapter I hope you all liked it and I will be updating another chapter again soon.**


	2. Nick and Zoe's Dinner Date

A couple of days later Zoe received a phone call from a number that she didn't recognise but she answered it anyway and her heart skipped a beat as soon as she heard who it was on the phone.

"Hi Zoe its Nick, I am hoping that you still want to go out with me" Nick sounded very shy which was not like him.

"Yes I still loved like to go out on a date with you" Zoe said cheerfully

"Great , Ok how about we go to the Italian round the corner say around 7ish" Nick asked hoping he picked a good time as he knew girls very well and he knew Zoe was different form all the others he'd been out on dates with.

"Ok sounds good" Zoe smiled as she was looking forward to this date.

"We never said day, how about tonight?" Nick prayed that Zoe would agree.

"Yeah today is fine, well I will see you at 7 outside the Italian" Zoe said cheerfully as she said goodbye to Nick.

"Great I will see you soon" Nick said before he hung up. Once Nick hung up Zoe rushed to her closet full of shoes and all clothes you could only dream about and began to pick possible outfits for tonight. After rummaging through dress after dress Zoe decided on a plain but elegant and figure hugging dress that hugged her in at all the right places. Once Zoe was pleased she hurried to her lecture knowing that she was going to be a little bit late.

Zoe rushed to the lecture hall and took a seat at the back and lucky enough they hadn't started yet... Zoe took out her paper and pens and looked round the room and there were people she recognised from passing in the halls and then as she turned her head to her left she saw Nick and Adam sitting at the back mucking about.

"Good afternoon class due to staff illness we are having to share lessons with other classes, now let's start the class"

Adam looked round the class room but his eyes found Zoe sitting by herself, so Adam elbowed Nick in the ribs "Ouch, what was that for?" Nick said as he rubbed his side.

"Look who's here" Adam pointed and Nick looked to see who he was pointing at and as soon as Nick spotted Zoe his heart began to race and he instantly thought about his date tonight which made him smile.

3 hours later their lecture had finally finished and as soon as the lecture was over everyone rushed to get out of the room. Zoe rushed out off the room and headed to halls of residents to her room and began to pamper self for tonight. Nick decided to head back to his room to get ready for his date with Zoe tonight.

Half 6 came round rather fast form Zoe and Nick as they got ready. Zoe applied her flawless make up and Nick applied a splash of aftershave and looked in the mirror for the last time and he was pleased with what he saw and what he was wearing so he left his room and headed for the Italian and waited outside for Zoe.

Nick looked at his watch to see that Zoe was running a little bit late but that didn't bother him. Nick turned his head to see Zoe walking down the road in a nice red dress that showed off her curves.

"Wow you look amazing" Nick said as Zoe walked up to him.

"Thank you" Zoe blushed "you look very handsome" which made Nick smile.

"Well shall we" Nick held out his arm for Zoe which she took gladly and they entered the restaurant and was taken to their reserved table.

"Thank you for agreeing to come out on a date with me even though I have a bit of a reputation and I am sure you knew anyway" Nick said nervously.

"Well I have to say that didn't until my friends told me"

"Oh really wow you must be the only person who didn't know" Nick said jokingly

"So what are you studying then Zoe" Nick asked.

"I am training to be a doctor; well I want to be a trauma lead, what about you?" Zoe said as she picked up her menu.

"I am already a doctor but I am training to be a neurosurgeon"

"Wow that's amazing, are you enjoying your classes" Zoe felt rather nervous. Before Nick could answer a waiter came along and greeted them.

"Hello my name is Danny and I will be your server, are you ready to order?"

Nick and Zoe placed their orders and they received their drinks they continued to make small talk. Once all the awkwardness was out the way Nick and Zoe seem to get on and they had a lot in common and they both didn't want to admit it but there was definitely a spark between them.

Nick and Zoe finished their dinner and Nick placed some money to cover the bill. Nick placed his hand on the small of Zoe's back and they headed for the exit thanking the server politely.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm room" Nick said as he placed his arm around Zoe who willingly leant into his embrace with no hesitation and they walked like that until they reached Zoe's dorm.

"Well thank you for a wonderful night and the food was amazing and thank you for walking me back to my dorm" Zoe placed a light kiss on Nick's cheek.

"No thank you "Nick moved closer to Zoe and placed a light kiss on her lips and to Nick surprise Zoe kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. Zoe broke the kiss and said goodnight to Nick and then went into her dorm.

Nick walked off feeling like a million dollars after his amazing date with Zoe and that amazing kiss goodnight and he knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight because Zoe was in his day dreams and now his dreams at night.

**This story will get better as it goes on. I hope you Like the first chapter and I do hope more people will like this story as I think it is different but if I don't get that may reviews then I will delete the story. thank you to those who ahve followed and favourtied the story :-).**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Zoe woke up to her alarm clock blaring with all its might. Zoe slammed her hand down on top of the alarm clock and turned it off. Zoe smiled as she thought about her date with Nick and how he was different when he was around her and today they were going to be in the same class again as they were sharing a teacher due to staff illness. Zoe thought to herself that she will dress up nice for Nick hoping he would notice so, she got up and made her bed and then decided to get ready as she knew it takes her a long time. Zoe chose simple top and skinny jeans with high heels. Zoe was famous for her high heels and whatever Zoe wore the whole of university would copy her style.

Once she was ready Zoe grabbed her bag with her books for today's lectures and left her dorm room and made her way to her first class this morning. Once she reached the room she stood outside and began talking to her friends.

"So how was the date last night?" Emma asked as she watched Nick arrive with Adam and they were clearly talking about something as they were deep in conversation.

Zoe turned to see who Emma was looking at and Zoe's eyes met Nicks and they shared a smile and Nick even gave her a famous Jordan wink. This made Emma and Laura Giggle.

"So how was it last night?" Laura asked wanting to know the gossip.

"It's was wonderful and we shared a goodnight kiss after he walked me back to my dorm" Zoe said feeling giddy with joy after thinking about that wonderful kiss.

"So what happens now then" Emma asked wanting more gossip.

"I don't know, I mean it was just one date and I mean that's what happens when you go out with Nick you only usually get one date wasn't it was Frances said" Zoe glanced at Nick who still had his eyes on Zoe.

"I think he should ask you out, I mean he hasn't taken his eyes off you since he got here" Laura laughed as she walked into the room as the doors had been let open.

"Yeah I think you should go out with him Zo" Emma said as she took a seat next to Zoe at the back.

Mean while Nick and Adam took a couple of seats away from Zoe.

"Hey are you going to ask Zoe out?" Adam asked Nick who nodded and took out a piece of paper and wrote a note to Zoe.

Hey Zoe, thank you for an amazing night last night. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me as you are amazing and you are not like any other girl I have dated. I was hoping to ask you if you would like to go to the university end of year party with me.

Nick xx

Nick folded up the letter and he passed it to Adam who pasted it to Laura who then handed it to Emma who finally placed it on Zoe's lap. Zoe opened the letter and read it. As soon as she read it she smiled and looked down the row of seats at Nick who smiled. Zoe didn't waste time in replying.

The answer is yes and yes I would love to go to the uni Party with you. Xxx

Zoe folded the letter up and then passed to Emma and they passed it down the line until it reached Nick.

"What did the note say" Emma whispered

"Me and Nick are a couple, he asked me if I would go out with him and then he asked me to the uni party with him and I said yes to both" Zoe whispered back.

"Miss Hanna, do you have something you wish to tell the whole class" the teacher asked.

"Actually yeah I do, for all you losers out here me and Nick are a couple so you can stop harassing me and sending me notes asking me to go out with you and all you tarts out there Nick is dating me so get over it" Zoe said

"Right well thank you, I think that's cleared it up now can we get back to work" the whole class laughed and went back to work.

At the end of the class Nick and Adam waited outside the room for Zoe and her friends. Once Zoe and her friends walked out into the corridor Nick placed his arm around Zoe and kissed her cheek and they strutted down the halls muttering the word "Move" and everyone jumped out the way not wanting to get in the way of the popular crowd.

It was finally lunch time Zoe walked up to her usual eating spot when Nick suddenly appeared and sat down next to her. The rest of the gang joined them and they were the IT crowd and no one was getting in their way.

"So we are now officially a couple" Nick said as he went to kiss Zoe on the lips but was stopped by Zoe's hand.

"Nick no lips gloss" Zoe said as she held her hand over her mouth so Nick kissed Zoe's cheek.

"So Zo, are we going shopping later for our dresses of the party?" Zoe smiled and leant into Nick and cuddled up to him.

Nick's friends were getting to know Zoe's friends and they soon ended up dating each other so they all had dates for the party. Once University was finished Nick kissed Zoe goodbye and went to the pub with his mates on the other hand Zoe and her friends went to the mall to look for dresses.

A few shops later they all had found their dresses and decided to join their boyfriends at the pub. Once Zoe and her friends walked into the pub they found Nick and their boyfriends sitting down playing some sort of drinking game.

"Hey" Zoe sat down next to Nick who wrapped his arms around Zoe.

"So did you find your dress" Nick asked handing Zoe his beer so she could have a sip.

"Yes I did and I hope you will like it" Zoe leant into Nick and placed her head on Nick's shoulder. Zoe loved Nick's aftershave so she breathed in his scent.

They all sat talking and having a good time sharing stories cuddling up


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry just a quick note to say that I have changed the idea of the party to a masquerade ball which I thought would be more grown up. So I hope you will enjoy this idea.**

A few weeks past and it was finally time for the party and the university gave its students the whole day off to get themselves ready.

Zoe went round to Laura's dorm room with the rest of the girls and began to get ready.

"So what do you think Nick will think about my dress and do you think he will know it's me" Zoe asked as she looked at her dress and applied her make-up.

"Nick will love it and of course he will recognise you" Emma said to Zoe as she placed her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Are you sure" Zoe asked as she slipped into her figure hugging cocktail dress and looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased with what she saw.

"Yes I am sure Zo now shut up "Laura said as she laughed at her friends constant questions.

"Now do you think I look alright in this dress and do you think Adam will like it" Emma called out as she walked in to the room.

"Yes he will love it" they all called out in unison.

Mean while back in Nick's room he began to get ready when there was a knock at the door so Nick sighed and opened the door to see his mates there with a crate of beer and Nick chuckled as he was them holding the beers.

"Come in" Nick ushered his friends in and they poured him a drink and took a seat on Nick's bed.

"Are you excited to see Zoe and will you recognise her" Adam asked his best friend.

"I can't wait and as soon as I see Zoe I will know it's her" Nick said with a goofy grin on his face.

After several pints later Nick and his friends left Nick's room and made their way to the ball with their masks on ready waiting for the girls.

Zoe and her girl friends left Laura's room and made their way to the ball all dressed with their masks on. Once they reached the ball Zoe walked round the ball trying to recognise Nick but she wasn't have much luck. Nick on the other hand saw Zoe looking for him.

"Wow your very lucky Mate she looks amazing" Adam said to Nick who watched Zoe look at people.

Nick crept up behind Zoe and wrapped his arms around Zoe from behind to surprise her but Zoe knew it was Nick as she could recognise that aftershave anywhere.

"Nick" Zoe said as she spun round and smiled as soon as she saw him with a huge smile on his face.

"Would you like to dance" Nick asked kindly to Zoe who giggled and let Nick lead her to the dance floor and they moved slowly to the music.

Nick was loving this closeness to Zoe as they moved to the music and it was then that Nick whispered "I love you Zoe" Zoe tip toed and whispered in Nick's ear " I love you too Nick" they had only been together a short while but they knew that they were soul mates and that they complete each other.

"Shall we sit down" Nick asked as he knew Zoe would want to take her heels off as he looked at the height of them.

"Yeah that would be great" Zoe said as she kissed Nick's cheek and he whisked her off the dance floor and took her to the nearest chair where she sat down and sighed with relief which made Nick chuckle.

"I'm glad I found you Zoe" Nick knew he sounded rather corny but was just so happy with his life for the first time in years and this was all because of Zoe.

"I am glad that I agreed to go out with you because you are amazing Nick and I can imagine my life without you" Zoe sound rather teary at the end which brought Tears to his eyes.

"Zoe I have something that I want to give you" Nick dug his hand in the inside of his tux and pulled out a small box and opened it to revel a small delicate ring.

"Zoe I want you to have this ring as it was my grandmothers and I was waiting for the right girl and Now I have found you so, I want to give you a promise ring to promise that I will marry you when decide the right time and place" Nick looked at Zoe the whole time he told her and Zoe was silent which to Nick took as Zoe was listening.

"Of course I will take your promise ring and I will love to be Mrs Jordan in the future" Nick placed the ring on her engagement finger. Zoe wrapped her arms around Nick and kissed him passionately.

"Having a good time are we" Adam said with Laura on his arm smiling as she looked at Zoe and Nick.

"Where are the others" Nick asked

"Oh they are over there dancing, let's go and join them" Laura said as she pulled Adam with her shook his head but laughed.

"Come on let's go join them" Nick helped Zoe get up and they made their way over to their friends and danced the night away laughing and just have a great time.

12pm came round rather quickly and everyone decided to call it a night as they had lectures in the morning but the "IT" crowd had other ideas.

"John Brice is having an after party, let's go and check it out, but if it is bad then lets bounce" Adam said to the gang who all nodded.

"Can we at least get out of these dresses" Zoe asked as she held the bottom of her dress trying not to trip to ruin it.

"Yeah let's get changed and then let's meet outside Brice's house which is not far from campus" Adam said

"alright sounds good, Zoe I will come to your dorm and then we can go together to Brice's house" Nick didn't like the idea of letting Zoe wonder the streets alone he would never forgive himself if anything happened to Zoe.

**I hope you liked this chapter and I hope it wasn't too corny lol. I will update as soon as I can I promise. Thank you for your reviews and follows and everything for this story you guys rock.**


	5. Chapter 5

This is for slowdylan ( I hope that's the right penname)who has been requesting me forages to update this and my other Nick and Zoe stories.

* * *

Zoe changed into a dress which was less showy and more casual and good enough for one of the IT crowd parties that they throw throughout their university degree whether it be 2 years or 5 they still had the coolest parties and the hottest guys and girls on campus.

Zoe glanced at herself in her casual dress in her full length mirror and once she was happy with her appearance she applied a fresh layer of make-up and then left her dorm room and went to look for Nick who happened to turn the corner wearing jeans and a t-shirt which had one of his and Zoe's favourite bands on and a suit jacket.

"Wow Nick you look Hot" Zoe kissed Nick lightly on the lips and Nick returned the kiss but Nick pulled away to look Zoe over in her choice of dress.

"Wow, Zoe you looking amazing as always, well we better get going I mean this party will be nothing until we arrive" Zoe laughed and cuddled up to Nick who wrapped his arm round and they walked to the party together chatting and laughing and of course sharing small kisses on the way.

"it's about time you 2, come we have been waiting ages for you to come so, let's get this party started" Adam Nicks good friend said with his arm around Emma Zoe's best friend.

Adam pushed the door which was on latch and then walked in the house with Emma with Nick and Zoe closely behind them and then it hit them the music blaring with everyone dancing and having a good time. Nick and Zoe walked past a girl who was puking her guts up on the front lawn with her friend holding back her hair and rubbing her back.

"She's going to regret that tomorrow" Nick whispered in Zoe's ear which made her laugh and Nick just loved that laugh and so he would always make it his mission to make Zoe laugh whenever they were together.

"Hey, guys thanks for coming, come on in" Brice called out to them as they entered the house the sort you would see on MTV cribs with the massive lounge and an indoor pool down stairs were girls wearing short bikinis frolicking in the water as if they were playmates at the playboy mansion.

"Wow Brice this is awesome and this house is just ... Fricking awesome" Zoe said as she looked round.

"Thanks Zoe, well the kitchen is just through there so help yourself to drinks, sorry excuse me" Brice left Nick and Zoe and went straight to the playmates by the water and dived in fully clothed which everyone cheered as he came back up for air.

"Shall we get some drinks and then find everyone?" Nick asked as he grabbed Zoe's hand and pulled her in to the kitchen which was just as full with people playing drinking games. There was a group of girls and guys standing round a girl who was clearly drinking from a keger doing a handstand with a straw in her mouth with people chanting "Drink, drink, drink, drink" and there were loud cheers when she finally came down from the handstand.

"Crazy people" Nick muttered as he grabbed 2 plastic ups and filled them evenly with vodka and coke and beer for himself and handing Zoe her drink who was still watching those people who she could not believe were the nerds in her class drinking and partying like animals.

"Thanks babe" Zoe said as he took the cup from Nick. "Those are the nerds from class Nick can you believe it" Zoe leant in and whispered to Nick who looked round the group of people and recognised faces as the nerds from class so Zoe was right.

"Your right Zo, come on let's find the others" Zoe followed Nick as they wandered round the massive house to find their friends outside on the deck in the backyard with the hot red lights that bars have outside to keep smokers warm and the massive burner going to also keep them warm.

"Hey" Zoe called out as she and Nick approached their friends and sat down on the soft outdoor leather sofa which was designed for outdoors.

"Hey girl, this house party is mental and this house is just incredible" Zoe nodded as she took a sip of her drink. Nick sat with his friends for a while until they started to get drunk and messing around like lads do when they are tanked up on booze.

"Hey I think you and Nick are perfect" Laura whispered to Zoe who smiled at her friend who clearly was drunk.

"We certainly are, we are the hottest couple on campus Laura" Zoe laughed

Slowly but surely the backyard was beginning to swell with loads of party goers who decided that the party was happening in the garden because the "it" crowd were there mucking around and having a blast.

Everyone partied together with the It crowd who were too drunk to care that they were now partying with the dorks and freaks of the class as they called them.

Time came round quickly and it was soon time to leave as they heard the sirens of the police telling them all to head home and get some rest. The IT crowd left together and walked the streets back to their campus swaying where they could not walk straight. Laughing and giggling as they walked along in their group.

Once they reached the campus Laura and her date went their separate ways back to his room and Emma and Adam took their party back to her room which left Nick and Zoe walking back to his room. They reached his dorm and Nick opened the door for Zoe to enter his room and sat on his bed and took her heels off and rubbed her feet. Nick walked over to the bed and sat next to Zoe who looked at Nick with a smile playing on her lips and Nick knew Zoe was after something. The next thing Nick knew he leant in for a kiss and Zoe kissed him back instantly and deeply where their breathing got heavier and it was at that moment Nick knew he was going to sleep with Zoe for the first time since they became a couple and he was nervous.

Zoe pushed Nick down on the bed and began to trace kissed on his neck and started to remove his shirt to show his toned body. The next thing they knew they were making love for the first time and it felt special and so right.

"I'm going to marry this woman" Nick thought as he made love to the woman who had stolen his heart.

* * *

Well I hope that was alright for you all but, it had been such a long time since I updated this story so it might not be one of my best. I hope you all enjoyed that and I have to say that I enjoyed writing that and I could imagine the whole party scene happening right in front of me so I tried to make it sound really and I am sorry it sound so American but, I wanted it to be over the top and a party that the IT crowd would go to.


End file.
